1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vacuum cleaner hose with a connection sleeve.
2. Brief Description of thee Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
A vacuum cleaner hose with a connection sleeve is already known. Here the receiver for the end of the protective envelope comprises a projection furnished in the rear connection part, wherein the projection starts from the flanks of a slot disposed in the wall of the projection. The conventional construction has proven advantageously. However the slot in the wall of the rear connection part is not completely satisfying, since the slot can interfere with the radial stiffness of the rear connection part. In case of a use of a hose and/or of the connection sleeve, a sealing failure can be generated between the hose and the part of the rear connection part engaging into the hose, wherein the sealing failure decreases the suction force in the hose.
1. Purposes of the Invention
It is an object of the invention to furnish a vacuum cleaner hose with a connection sleeve such that a sealing failure between the hose and the connection sleeve is avoided.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become evident from the description which follows.
2. Brief Description of the Invention
The present invention provides that a stiffness of the rear connection part is accomplished by having the rear connection part of the connection sleeve circumferentially closed up to the recess for the leading out of the electrical conductors, whereby a sealing failure is avoided between the hose and the rear connection part of the connection sleeve.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawing. An embodiment of the invention is schematically illustrated in the drawing.